


Newbie

by nsfwbutts



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Breeding, Dubious Consent, Monsters, Other, Pregnancy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 22:39:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14122347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsfwbutts/pseuds/nsfwbutts
Summary: A New survivor tries to learn the ropes and promptly trips into the arms of trouble.





	Newbie

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe there will be a chapter 2????  
> Thanks to my patrons for funding my obsession!
> 
> [https://www.patreon.com/figurativelynsfw]
> 
> Art by me: [nsfwbutts.tumblr.com]

 

 

\-----

  * **Hearty:**  Survivor can take a hit which will put the Killer into a stunned animation. Survivor does not receive the usual burst of speed when incurring a hit. Tier 1, stun animation lasts for 1.5 secs. Tier 2 stun lasts 2 secs. Tier 2 stun lasts for 3 secs. Perks can lower the stun in increments of 25, 50, and 100%   _ **“Back off asshole, this is from the fucking OldNavy!!” - Paddock**_
  * **Dead Weight:**  Killer must make a skill check to pick up the survivor. if succeeded, survivor’s wiggle meter is increased by half. If failed, survivor stays on the ground and will bleed out at a rate of 10% faster than normal until healed to one health state. Tier 1, bleed out rate 3%-Wiggle meter increased by 15% Tier 2, bleed out rate at 5% - wiggle meter increased by 25%, Tier 3 bleed out 10% - wiggle meter increased by half. 
  * **Hatch Party:**  Hatch will be visible to all survivors for 9 seconds when exit gates are powered. Tier 1, 1 survivor and survivor with the perk will see the hatch (hatch visible 3 secs). Tier 2, 3 out of 4 will see the hatch (hatch visible 5 secs) . Tier 3, all see the hatch (hatch visible 9 secs). _**"** **Let's meetup and get out of here." - Paddock**_



_**\-----** _

 

 _It's humid..,_ You slowly come to, head rolling on stiff shoulders as the idle thoughts float into the forefront of your mind. Blinking away the heavy fog of sleep, a sting of confusion overwhelms your senses.

 

_Where am I?_

 

A field of crushed cars, and other typical tools of a mechanics workshop litter the yard before you, your back pressed up against a stony brick wall. Looking above, you can see the sharp glint of steel bars poking out of the brick. It reminds you of an odd cage. Shakily you pull yourself to your feet, using the wall as support so you could look around.

 

“Where am I?” You repeat out loud this time- barely over a soft murmur. Regret floods your system as you speak, dread welling up in your stomach at the sound of your own voice. “How did I get here..?”

 

You pause in your brief efforts of exploration (trying to stand mostly) and think back. Far back, it feels like. There had been a late night drive to an Ihop, friends, DND and pancakes. The lingering flavor of syrup makes you feel like it hadn’t been so long ago. You had stayed really late into the night. You had excused yourself to use the restroom, and then you were beckoned outside by one of the waiters- probably to ask about the impromptu campaign that had kept you at the restaurant for over 3 hrs. You had stepped out of the restaurant when-...

 

_What had happened next? Stepped outside then…_

 

Desperately you try to remember.  You rub your hand over your forehead and face, even knocking off your baseball cap in the process. The sound of something falling to the ground jolts you back in the moment and sets your heart racing. You're just in an old junkyard for cars but the atmosphere seeps into your skin- putting your senses on edge.

 

Maybe the nervousness derived from the lack of noise? But,... there was noise. There were soft caws in the distance. The sound of an engine trying to start up. The heavy trudge of footsteps somewhere further off.

 

Scooping your hat up, you follow the wall you were propped against, knowing that it would have to eventually end. The brick was jagged instead of smooth, cutting the soft pads of your hands a bit as you felt your way around. Crouching was slow so that was quickly ruled out as your legs felt less like jello and more like the working limbs you knew them to be. You wobble around like a half blind man, squinting into the haze of the evening. As your vision grew used to the dark, you finally began to make out the shapes of two people running a circuit around the auto shop. The pair suddenly took off in a different direction, running past your right side, a decent ways off to where you wouldn't be seen. A heavy, thunderous heartbeat increased in volume as they ran by and you instinctively try to Become the Wall as best you can. Closer than before, you saw that the person being chased was a fit-looking athlete, sporting pigtails and running sneakers that barely made any noise over the crushed leaves and floral debree of dead trees. Following them closely was a tall menacing figure, tight on the woman's tail, barely making as much noise as her as he half glided thru the junkyard. It was hard to tell in the cover of the fog but…

 

“What the hell..?” again, you murmur to yourself, trying to make sense of the nearly 7 foot creature you saw. The figure could've been an NBA basketball star it had been so tall. It was hunched over and dark skinned in an ashy, unsaturated way. And there had been bandages covering it's whole lower body as well. Maybe they were..hurt? The thought became laughable upon remembering that the.. thing, whatever it was, had literally been chasing that woman. Without a doubt, that tall figure was not friendly. You knew that to be true.

 

“I need to get out of here now, right now,”

 

Before you can think of what to do, a soft crunch of dead leaves makes you jump out of your skin. Directly adjacent to you was a man squatting. He was elbow deep in a large engine- a generator most likely? -looking insistent at you as you blinked back in confusion.

 

“Cmon, quickly!” He looked normal enough with his young looking baby face, glasses and what could only be described as textbook casual office “look”. The outfit had lost its original professional quality, all wrinkled and stained from being half tucked into worn slacks and running around… wherever you both were. Shakily, you knelt next to him. He smiles genuinely, and it calms you enough to allow him to touch your hands. He shows you the med kit ay his side and pulls out a roll of medical tape as evidence of his intentions before bandaging the small injuries. His fingers are greasy from the Generator oil but you’re just elated there’s someone else _not_ being chased.

 

“Hey, I'm Dwight- and... you look really new.”

 

“New..? I’m in my early 20’s, dude.”

 

He snorts softly at that, finishing up the first aid work before working on the generator again. “This is your first time out here in the entities domain, right?”

 

“I'm gonna say I'm dreaming and say sure, yes.”

 

“Here, help me out with this while you're talking.” Dwight moved to the other side, close enough to still be heard over the mechanical hum. You grimace at the machine, not sure how you could help at all. “It's ok, you'll get the hang of it quickly. Give it a try- we gotta hurry though, I don't think the Wraith will be distracted for long.”

 

A lot of questions were flaring up now, but if this was a dream, maybe not ignoring advice and help from this Dream Dwight wasn't such a bad idea. You squat down, feet flat on the ground and started to connect wires delicately. “Where is this place. What- what's the Wraith? Are we the only ones out here?”

 

Dwight's face becomes somber as he pulls back, looking around before hard connecting the wires together that had been setup.

 

“We're technically in a place called Autohaven Junkyard- but it's just a stage inside the Entities domain. That- that's a better discussion outside of here. For now just know that the Wraith is Bad News and you don't want to go toe to toe with him yet.”

 

He pauses in his warning, to concentrate solely on the generator before it clicked on. The flashing lights above stutter to life over you both in a bright fluorescent light. “Now we run, follow me.”

 

Wasting no time, he ushers you to follow back in the direction you had woken up in. To your surprise there was another generator there behind a pile of crushed cars. Now you can take the chance to really survey your surroundings this time, your eyes fall on the large door behind you both, covered in metal sheets. There was a switch beside it with a bloody handprint. A sickening feeling sinks into your belly like before.

 

“Can we die.. here?” You blurt out quietly. “Is someone- some _thing_ out here trying to kill us?”

 

Dwight's face goes blank briefly before huffing out a quiet laugh, “That's a mixed-bag kind of question.”

 

“I thought it was a pretty straight-forward yes or no, personally.”

 

The generator was slowly coming to life as both of you worked in companionable silence- until a shrill scream rang out before being abruptly off. You both jump at the cry of fear, making the generator combust by push two wires together that didn’t belong. It didn't completely ruin any work you both had done but Dwight moved away from it, ushering you to do the same. “Hide over here- the locker. Quickly. He's gonna come over here. Don't leave until the heartbeat is gone.”

 

Dwight shuts you in, and then goes back to the generator. You shake your head, wondering why he'd keep working when something so horrible as the Wraith was coming over. Nothing happened for a few seconds until the loud gong of a bell was heard next to your locker and that tall figure from before began materializing from the burning seams of a glamour wearing off. You put a hand to your mouth immediately to stop the surprised cry tearing through your throat as Dwight bolted from his spot. The figure followed, close on his heels.

 

It was so much different up close. It's face had a blank, almost nonexistent expression. Its eyes glowed and it's whole body looked as if it consisted of bark or the trunk of a tree. Little twig like horns sprouted from the crown of it's head. It's limbs were long- so terribly long while it's broad shoulders made it seem all the more overbearing up close. It was the briefest of peeks but you felt like you understood. There was no way you could ever outrun this thing.

 

As the thundering heartbeat lessened and began to fall out of range, you slowly found the courage to exit your hiding spot. _I should get out of here. I should find another place to hide, lay low. I should-..._

 

Your anxiety kicks on your fight or flight and the flood of suggestions crowd and weigh against your mind. You want to leave, you want to hide- and yet you crouch down next to the generator still chugging along in it’s half fixed state, determined to finish what Dwight had started.

 

It was much slower then if there were two of them, but something felt urgent. A hunch or an instinct deep down was egging you on. You knew- somehow - that this was the last one. This generator was going to be your ticket out of this nightmare. Carefully you pieced it together until a horn blared loudly across the whole junkyard. It felt so wrong to have something so loud go off in the quiet area but at least everyone who was here knew where the exits were, no doubt.

 

You wipe your hands off quickly, jumping to your feet to reach the switch behind you. Your eyes focus on the bloody hand print as the loud clattering process of mechanical pieces fitting into place ring from inside the door. You look around guiltily, hoping that the sounds weren’t reaching the ears of that _thing_ from earlier. As you struggle to look around and hang on to the switch, you see figures moving amongst the fog. A bubble of hope reaches up into the cage of your chest, expression breaking into an ecstatic grin as you spot the woman from before running that creature- The Wraith -in circles.

 

“ _Go go go_!” You snap your attention away from where the killer is, turning toward the gruff outcry.

 

An older gentleman was leading the charge, Dwight right behind him. He brightened seeing you at the door. You barely noticed his appraising look as you stared at the wood bleeding out into the old man’s jacket. He was leaving puddles of blood as he limped over, leaving a thick trail of blood in his wake. The dark color made you feel sick to your stomach.

 

Another smaller sounding horn went off and you could feel the hairs on your neck stand up as a steadily rising heartbeat thunders loudly after all three of you. The woman was now chasing that creature, in a weird turn of events. You rushed thru the archway and hid behind one of the brick columns, watching Dwight and this new person bandage their wounds openly, ignoring the imminent danger that was approaching.

 

The Wraith, in an act of spontaneous reaction, turned on its heels to see the woman on it's tail, taking a sharp swing at her in muted frustration. The loud crunch of it's weapon sinking into her side made you wince and your fists clench angrily. Now all together at the mouth of safety you felt invincible and safe and angry at your predicament.

 

You moved from behind the cover and pointed at the figure. It stood there stock still, head tilting as it's weirdly-lit eyes gave you a long once over. It seemed to notice you were a new addition and nodded in equally silent understanding. It then turned around and stalked away from the lot of you as if it could care less you all had made it safely out of reach. Dwight winced at your openly hostile stance at the Wraith and pulled you out of the mouth of the exit into the open plain of grass and fog. You followed suit feeling your anxiety and fear melt away as the warmth of a large bonfire in a wooded clearing appeared to all four of you.

 

“Since you’re new I guess you don't know that it can be dangerous to taunt the Wraith like that but,.. I think he knew you were new and didn't know any better either.” Dwight laughed, unhindered this time by the fear of the chase.

 

“Taunt? It was like a... y'know. 'Hey don't do that you bully!' sort of... gesture.” You shrugged, eventually, taking a seat around the fire. You turned towards the athlete who had basically ran the Wraith around the whole time, smiling at her. “You were amazing- I saw you vaulting over walls and throwing stuff down on it- it was amazing.”

 

“Thank you- soon you'll be able to make moves like that too! Given some time and practice. I'm Meg by the way- and that old grouch is Bill.” Meg introduced herself confidently, leaning over past Dwight to point at the older man who was trying to light a battered cigarette.

 

“ 'ello, newbie.” he acknowledges you in a gruff tone, obviously preoccupied with lighting the cig first.

 

“ Nice to meet you,” You paused as Bill took a drag, holding out a hand. “I'm Paddock. I guess I'm the new one?”

 

Bill made a non-committal noise, head bobbing side to side in a thinking gesture as he gave you a once over.

 

“More or less. I'm guessing you have some questions.”

 

“ A lot, actually.”

 

\----

 

Hearing about what the entity was, what it wanted, and what it did to its captives- you were surprised your first run-in with a Trial went as well as it did. Dwight had commented that sometimes the more you know, the more trouble one could get into.

 

“You get cocky- you think you have it in the bag but then you don’t,” He looked a little lost in his expression as he said it, contemplating some past problem you didn’t know of. “The Entity gives you opportunities.. Perks as you will, with each Trial. It gives you hope. Loves the way the soul fills and empties when it’s drained away.”

 

He had explained the Trial’s core basics as you all sat there, recounting the hooks, ways to combat it, and how these Killers may work. But the whole situation seemed very.. Hunger Games. To have Hope when there was no promise of leaving.. Why even wish for it?

 

“...I don’t understand. Why hope?”

 

“Because we have to.” Dwight said firmly, staring at at you with a hard stare- instilling the sentiment.

 

When everyone was talked out and too tired to stay awake any longer, Dwight had shown you to the small shack behind the fire pit. It wasn’t a bad setup at all. It reminded you of a fairytale cottage- something out of Brothers Grimm almost. There weren’t any amenities like a kitchen or restroom but this didn't seem to matter. You were only tired. No need to want for a toilet when you didn't have to go- but a shower didn't sound so bad. You weren't too thrilled with what you did have- a cot, a trunk and some thin-looking blankets. You laid down anyways, tucking the blankets under your feet. Despite everything else, you were surprised at how quickly sleep found you.

 

\----

 

The shock of a hard forest floor startles you awake like before, but this time with less of a Haze. You were more prepared this time, already in a crouch, knee digging into the cold ground. You do your best to stay silent and looked around in genuine confusion, getting your bearings.

 

“It’s not a dream.” It sounded like an admittance to the situation. It felt sour in your mouth, and it flooded your chest with fresh dread. “It’s not a dream.”

 

There weren't many moments in your life that you could say were the worst times to have an anxiety attack. Anytime for you was the absolute worst time. The feeling of your chest constricting and your jaw clenching down was so horribly familiar. Your inhales and exhales through your nostrils making you feel short of breath and light headed to the point of vertigo.You put your hands above your head and forced yourself to quietly breath and count, finding purchase on a nearby rock that gave you some privacy while you officially Freaked Out. Tears didn't well up in your eyes as you slowly came down from the overwhelming rush of emotions but you did have fresh nail-like indents on the inside of your hands from clenching your fists too hard. A small take away from an otherwise dizzying panic. When you fully found yourself returning to a more calm headspace, you ventured away from the rock and stood still till the fear of swaying had passed. Far off, the echo of a bell bounces off wood and rock and your head snaps in it’s direction.

 

“Gotta get out-. Need to stay away from that…” You swallow around the words and hurriedly move against the outer wall, looking for those flashing poles. When you find one not too far from where you start, a shrill scream from a man from across the stage makes you jump. Looking out into the darkness, you could see movement, but it was hard to tell where it came from exactly.

 

_It’s far away from here at least._

 

As you work in shaken silence, a few generators clang on from the other side of the forest. Hope takes place of the dread you had been nursing for the past few seconds, knowing somehow you may be the last generator needed to open the those metal doors- the exit. A few screams follow as you get close to finishing the generator. You’re not even startled now, and you even take a chance to look out from where you’re squatting. The generator clangs to life under your hands and you pull out to wipe off the grease on the side of your sweats, looking up in time to see something strange materializing out of the sky.

 

From where you were crouching it looked a lot like spiky sickles slowly twitching down. It gave you a weird sense of deja vu’, almost like you were attributing several different bugs and animals all at once to make sense of the appendages you were seeing. Suddenly a sickening squelch of metal going through flesh rings out over the woods. You jolt from the daze, standing suddenly to move from the generator you had fixed.

 

Questions flashed through your head as you moved away. Was someone being Hooked? Is that what getting hooked sounded like? You could see the red haze of the area still flaring before eventually lessening till it felt like you were just witnessing the outline of someone’s body hang lifelessly from the structure. The blare of the exits turning on shakes you from your rooted position, and you run into a wall before jogging in the direction of one of the doors. Guess you weren't the last generator. The exits were so far away though, you hadn’t even realize how far-off in the area you were. You looked around haphazardly for any signs of movement suddenly aware that you're running full speed, out in the open. When that thought crosses your mind you spot out of the corner of your eye a man with a flat top cut, taller than you by a mile.

 

Sprinting the opposite way.

 

He didn’t seem to see you but you wish he had as the familiar pounding sound fills your ears.

 

The heartbeat.

 

One of those Killers was close.

 

No more than a foot away, you almost brush shoulders with The Wraith. You nearly trip over your own two feet veering off to get more ground between the two of you. It seems intent on the prey it was chasing though, not even giving a look your way. A wave of relief washes over you and you make it back to the mouth of the exit, antsy and waiting for the others.

 

You wait minutes, squirming in place as no one shows. Maybe they had opened the other exit, or found another way to leave that you didn't know about. Bill had said something about a Hatch after all… But it didn't feel like that. However this world worked- however the entity played its games -you knew instinct was a big part of it. You knew no one else had gotten out yet. You could feel the truth of it in your gut. Everything in your being told you not to leave the safety of the exit but you had to make sure. Crouching near the exit, you choose to wait. Soon the soft crunching of leaves sounded and you see that same man from before, who had been running away from The Wraith. He was limping now, grunting from the exertion. As soon as he got to the exit, he hunches over to bandage the gash in his side. His fingers didn't even shake as he pulled a readied needle with stitching thread through the sheared skin. In an attempt to not make prolonged eye contact with his work, you move over to him, gently whispering to not startle his progress.

 

“Where are the others?”

 

“Meg’s runnin’ circles with the damn thing, and Bill's on a Hook downstairs- the basement.” He finishes with what sounds like a ‘eh.’ in response to the stitching job, pushing his shirt back down. As he straightens back to full height, you stand with him and give a mutual once over as he eyes you. He wasn't as tall as the Wraith but he was still massive in his own right.

 

“..And you're a new one.” he finally says. He grins at your mildly irritated expression at gis statement. “Come with me, I could use some help.”

 

He was confident and was brimming with fire that reached his eyes as he ushered you to follow. You half expected him to tell you to stay behind, but his tenacity sent a thrill through your core. You wanted to help. As you both jogged over to what you now knew as the “Killer Shack”, a cold feeling of anxiety filled you up to replace the bravado and courage you had been drinking up from this new survivor. This wasn't a place you wanted to go willingly down into. But Bill was here and you couldn't just leave him on a hook down there.

 

“Paddock,” you said quietly as you both jogged around to one of the doorways of the shack. The man looked back at you in confusion before you reiterated. “my name. It's Paddock.”

 

“King. David King.”

 

“I believe it.”

 

He smiles at the comment and slowly walks down stairs. You follow close behind and immediately want to leave. The disturbing amount of hooks coupled with the red lighting puts you on edge. Looking at where Bill was hooked, you brought a hand up to your mouth at the sight of what could only be pieces of The Entity. It's insect like appendages were filling in at the seams of the space, caging in on Bill as he hung there. David didn't even pay them any mind as he placed his hands under the veterans arms and pushed him up- creating a softer squelching sound from before. You moved over to them both as David started to patch Bill up, nodding in agreement as you started to as well. You immediately went for the shoulder wound the hook had to have made- only to see nothing. Instead, there were lacerations over the area, as if burned over the wound. This wasn't the most disturbing thing you had seen so far but it definitely wasn't normal. Bill straightened after you gave him some liquid morphine, watching as he shakes off the rest of his wounds. There's a sense of accomplishment in the air before you crouch down in fear at the approaching heart beat of The Wraith, coming to see if whoever was saved was still down there.

 

“Go or hide- but do it quickly.” David hurriedly whispers at you. He doesn't wait for a reply before he's running with Bill back up the stairs. You opted to hide of course and went for the lockers furthest away from the stairs. You hear the thwack of The Wraith's weapon connecting with solid flesh as you quietly hop in, wincing when Bill cries out in pain. The heartbeat lessened as they both drew the creature away and hesitantly you exit the locker. Leaving the basement of the killer shack immediately makes you feel better. Instead of going towards the gate you had opened, you went in the opposite direction in hopes of finding the other exit. You didn't want to take any chances going in the direction that everyone had ran towards. Not if The Wraith was lurking over there.

 

You hadn't been running out in the open for very long when you heard the slow beat start up from somewhere in the dark, slowly increasing as you stumbled into a crouch. You were tunneling there for a while, only watching whatever was directly in front of you while sprinting through the underbrush and trees. You hadn't noticed the far off figure of the Wraith closing in on you.

 

Suddenly you were flying through the forest, a panic clenching your heart and pushing you forward at newfound speed. The Wraith seemed to lose you as you serpentined through an old shack smoking meats and that of a few boarded up walls in between large  boulders. The dizzying chase came to an abrupt end as the heart beat fell away. You were surprised at how easy it had been to get away. Hope pushed its way into your chest and you moved freely now, only to find yourself circling back to the killer shack. You cussed out loud at the realization that the The Wraith had literally shepard dogged you back to where you started- whether or not on purpose. If on cue, you ducked into the shack, hearing its slow heartbeat passing by. You go all the way down to the basement and wait, confident that there was no way that the creature would know to search down amongst the empty hooks.

 

Without company though, the sounds of the room echo around you in an unsettling wave. Clicks and soft chitin rubbing against itself bounce off the old wood board making you uncomfortable and unsettled. You felt like you were being watched. Like there was something else in the room with you. The pressure in the room doubled down as you moved away from the back of the basement only to be stopped by a sharp tug on your hoodie. You cry out- loud and shrill to your surprised -as the appendage of what you knew to be the entity tugged you back down. It grappled you, safely as much as you could gather, crushing you against the back wall. A low whine rattled your throat as you struggled, using all the strength you could muster to push yourself free. The appendages held tight despite your efforts. Strangely enough the sharp points ran over your back and legs, caressing you almost in a calming gesture. The clicking and rubbing of chitin grew loudly in volume, rattling the inside of your head like an echo chamber. You pleaded desperately with the sounds to let you go, begging in thought as you gasped and bit back groans of contentment at the long and sure strokes of limbs pressing firmly into your soft sides.

 

The entity kept at it's oddly soothing massage, picking at your pants in a desperate action of scraping them off your legs. Your body goes rigid as you realize it's getting rid of your clothing. You start up your struggle in a new fervor only to feel the cold clasp of  spindly fingers grasping the back of your head and holding you against the wood boards in warning. Unmistakably the Wraith had found you.

 

But the bell- the,... the heart beat! There hadn't been any indication he had found you, yet…

 

Invisible.

 

He was invisible.

 

Your thoughts swim with confusion, trying to make sense of how he could take hold of you now. Thinking back you could remember how Dwight explained the Wraiths abilities, how it couldn't harm you in it's invisible form. It would ring its bell in warning when going invisible or coming out. Yet here it was, grappling you in tandem with the entity, moving you around like a puppet till you were in a slightly bent over position.

 

“Why-... Please, don’t-...” the crack of your voice gets muffled by a hand on your mouth. Your muted plea is met with a low growl, hollow and inhuman. It was as much of a warning you were going to get. To stay quiet? To be still? The clarification was lost on you and you could only settle for trembling in place. The Entities scythe like limbs cage around you, emphasizing the want for you to remain stationary. The blunt points dig into your shoulders and legs further immobilizing any struggles you may attempt in the near future. When you attempt to relax the strain in your knees, an impossibly large hand runs over your backside. It was gentle, firm. It held you in the moment, making you hyper aware of what was happening behind you.

 

Not being able to see what was touching you was agonizing. You cock your head to peer behind only to catch a shimmering foil of the Wraiths glamour moving back and forth. The most you could gather was that he was large, imposing even when invisible as he hovers above your bent form. Bits of your torn sweatpants were picked at, floating in the air before slipping thru unseen space back against your thighs.

 

 _These were my best leisure pants,... asshole._ You think bitterly to yourself at the inspection taking place, glaring despite the danger.

 

The stroke of a long finger pushing against the fabric of your underwear jolts you, the touch too alien in this atmosphere. It continues even as you wiggle your hips in an attempt to pull away. The petting follows the seam of your cunt, stroking till you expect it as easily as the rough chitin holding you in place. Your legs trembled from the exertion of keeping your back arched to dissuade the hand chasing after to dig in between your thighs, and soon your knees bend. Your ass drops in the relaxed posture, pushing against the fingers prying at your underwear until they're pulled down. The sounds of the Entity raise in excitement, almost purring as the clicks ran together in a steady thrum. A blunt appendage, smoothed over where spikes would be finds its way into your mouth just enough to have it hang open a s opposed to gagging.

 

Confusion races through your chest as it moves side to side, drool pooling on the flat of your tongue. The probing was gentle and encouraged the overflow of fluid till it dripped down your chin in a messy display. You try to swallow around the limb only to have your jaw forcibly widened around the hand of the Wraith scooping at the excess of liquid. A sickening excitement rises to replace the irritated feeling as slick fingers stoke once, then twice, before dipping into your cunt roughly. He finds your hole easy- hot and wet already from the slow build up. You're shaking at the mix of fear and arousal now swelling up in the atmosphere as you're fingered, pulled and rubbed open. The hard chitin in your mouth does nothing to lessen the cries you let out in a broken moan from the stretch. The Wraith takes his time as much as the Entity had when crushing you against the wall and you find yourself pushing your ass back against the thin fingers to gain more friction. There isn't much thickness to clench around but the friction of its textured fingers and length pull you into a desperate squirm. The pads of its fingers stroke and push at the sensitive opening of your cervix and you desperately seek the satisfying jabs with each roll of your hips. The Wraith plays you like a fiddle, and you can tell he’s close to the back of your neck, huffing hot stale air over your shoulder in silent excitement. He allows you to continually fuck yourself on his fingers until he seems satisfied with the work, and pulls away from your stuttering.

 

Your jaw clenches around the claw in your mouth still pushing down on your tongue as the Wraith moves in place behind you. Oddly enough you hear the small tearing noises of what seems to be medical tape being torn off of itself. You are briefly pushed against the when you try to look back, grunting in surprise at the rough treatment. It distracts you enough that the feel of something long and slimy makes you go rigid against the awkward jut of The Entities arms. It feels odd, unlike anything you had fucked yourself on before. It felt familiar like that of the spongy head of a dick but… malleable. You could tell it was not what qualifies as a normal human dick as it slid up the slit of your pussy, only dipping into the folds to feel you squirm. It spread some viscous fluid around, properly making up for what your wetness lacked. The Wraith rocked his hips against your backside a few more times, the only warning you get before he burrows into your hole.

 

Your body goes rigid in dull pain as you’re freshly stretched. The anxiety and nervousness of whatever he possessed as a penis made all the work that went into prep almost null as you squeezed hard against the intrusion. It wriggled deep into your insides, curling and almost undulating against your walls to rub and push into the most sensitive bits.

 

Whatever it was, it was making you feel _good_.

 

“Oh _god_ ,..” you croak out the words quietly, almost swallowing them as you're forced to endure the stretch again and again. It pulls out, the tip dragging out your insides incessantly. There is little time to breathe let alone time to settle around the changing girth forcibly stretching your walls.

 

The tempo the Wraith had set slows down to a near slow draw, forcing you to hyper focus on thickness that rippled in and out of your hole. You could tell he was leaning away and a sickening feeling pooled along with the arousal in your gut. He was watching your hole spread around his… whatever he had. You tried to straighten up so he’d have a worse angle, glaring at him over your shoulder. You didn’t care if you were only squinting at the shifting form of his form, you were trying to make a point.

 

A raspy chuckle was all you got in response as you were grappled by the back of your neck and bent far down. You could almost look between your knees you were bent so far but you still made a struggle against the hold. The chuckle turned into something akin to irritation and the strength in his grip doubled, choking you in time with a generally rough thrust. Air is leaving your lungs with each punctuating thrust until your body is desperately trying to relax. Your hands weakly holding on to the Entities Limbs still caged around you as you’re punished. The Wraith leaned forward over you, bracing an arm against the wall you were bent against, slinking an arm around your middle. It only had you in a one armed hold, nearly lifting you as he just focused on pushing into you over and over. For stability you reached out and clawed at the wall, afraid to lift your head.

The Entity seemed extremely pleased with the development as more pleasant noises filtered up from your abused throat. Even the Wraith was now only paying attention to his own needs, pulling you back onto his groin, pounding into your cervix with a fevered want. It clicked and pawed gently at the both of you with it’s spidery claws, encouraging the Wraith.

 

“ s’mine,.. Obsession,..” A shaky whisper of a voice panted against your ear. It felt like the wind was blowing away it’s voice with every word as he cut in and out. Still holding you up with one arm, his other joined the hollow of your throat and clasped hold of your throat fully as he fucked into you steadily. “..precious...sof..t…”

 

He stroked your middle in tandem with his words, slowing to a more manageable pace. Tears were welling up in your eyes as pleasure assaulted and overwhelmed your senses, a warmth of possession taking over you. The Wraith was caging you protectively from the cage of the Entities limbs, that same inhuman growl chittering out the back of it’s throat as it tried to paw at you both again.

 

“Mine… all…”

 

You clenched down hard as the tight coil in your stomach grew, ushering you closer and closer to the edge with each steady push into your cunt. A whine built up in your throat as your hips circled weakly to meet each tempered thrust. You wanted him to let you cum, you wanted to feel some form of relief from this nightmare. You wanted him to feel good _using_ you.

 

Pushing past the need to chase your peak, you groaned back a quiet affirmation to his possessive language. “Yes,..yours all yours.”

 

Immediately you’re pulled into a full grapple, lifted off the ground. You don’t even manage to cry out as a long tongue is pushed against the side of your mouth, dipping in and licking at the inside of your cheek. You’re not sure if a grown man(?) could purr out loud like a giant cat but the familiarity of the raspy hum of approval was extremely similar. You hang on the best you can as he effortlessly pulls you up and down on his groin, and you do nothing to stop the sudden orgasm the ripples through you like a wave. Your thighs clench upwards and you can only gape and whine low in the back of your bruised throat, absently mouthing at the tongue still lapping at the side of your face. There is a small moment of an afterglow, but you don’t get much time to steep in it as the Wraith takes what it wants, seemingly displeased that you managed to come before him.

 

He’s ravaging your insides now, expanding inside you as he positions himself as deeply as he can. You wobble in his grasp as he pushes you to the floor, ass held high. From the position a new fear races through you as he angles your hips up and pulls back, pounding down against your cervix with intent.

 

“Wait-”

 

The Wraith rasps out something quiet down at you but the air whisks it away. From the way the glamour shifts above you can almost feel the smug expression beaming down. He repeats himself over the sounds of your slicked up pussy, making it ring in your ears.

 

“ _Mine… all mine._ ” Eyes widening, your breath catches in your throat as his dick(?) expands inside your cunt, a new viseral grunt of pleasure tearing from its throat.

 

 _He’s trying to get me fucking pregnant._ There isn’t even a chance for you to struggle when you feel a thick warmth flood the depths of your cunt easily. You can feel it just pooling along the opening of your womb as he continues to tease you open, forcing you to come. You don’t think it’s possible. Or probable. You couldn’t get pregnant like this. It’s just a dream. It’s not real.

 

As the wraith pulls away and you sink to the ground with a soft plop, you repeat it again.

 

“It’s just a dream,” The Claws of the Entity cover your field of vision as the Wraith moves away, leaving the basement. The glamour was peeling away as he went up the stairs.

 

You felt the ground fall away as you were pulled into complete darkness.

 

“..It’s just a dream.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey thanks for reading- Phillip was a bit ooc but i hope you enjoyed anyways. I'd like to do a lot of things differently with this fic if I ever continued it, but it was good practice for what it was. If you have any critiques or suggestions that'd be cool! <3


End file.
